Still A Better Love Story Than Twilight
by TrixieLicous
Summary: The title says it all. It is an exprience that will change you forever.


Berlin, Germany. 2077..

The year the Atom bombs dropped on future Hiroshima to defeat the African Millitia.

SkyWishes has done good for the motherland. For her good work she would become the next

Fuhrer of space Germany. In that, she would become super OP Alicorn that could dual-wield

was the one thing that she prayed for, she would always ask Xenu for these

powers.

The next day, she met Sprinkle Stripe for a deathmatch for the title of biggest

buckbucker. Sprinkle Stripe has a Big Mcintosh (if you know what if mean) and takes it out to

beat SkyWishes. SkyWishes brings out her space shotgun and attacks her. The blast from the

gun sends her to Space Rape Jail.

SkyWishes felt superior. Genetically superior. She started shooting up Bull Shark tedosterone

and driving fast in FTL she traveled through a wormhole and ended up in New

York.

Date:9/11/2001

She was traveling at high speed. No chance to brake now. She decided that she would park

her car in one of two tall did it, and in her high state, accidentaly crashed into the

other as well. Then she flew off because she's a fucking pegasus. Thousands died, but it was

no biggie.

Year:August 12,2022

SkyWishes has joined the war against Raul Menendez and save the world! SkyWishes wanted

to help the Americans rescue Osama bin Obama from the hands of Twilight Sparkle and Co.

Her company is the one who was involved in the C-Virus incident at China and the ones who

killed Chris Redfield's men.

Chris Redfield was being a complete Douche to SkyWishes. She didn't need this shit, so she

threw a boss at him that would take five different sequences to defeat. Him being defeated

Sky strapped herself with explosives and ran into the American Assembly yelling "Allah Hu

Akbar!" She then suicide bombed the place killing the Nazi Al-Qaeda feminist scum.

Sky was a hero in Equestria and multiple buildings were named after her. Princess Celestia

had knew she was special and was going to change history. SkyWishes has been in thousands

of wars and won them all. She was going to regenerate soon and we were going to see a new

pony!

But she wasn't a pony at all. She was actually Dante from the new DMC. She started acting like

a major dick to the fanbase. She then put on a wig that made her look like the old character

and said "NOT IN A MILLION YEARZ LAWL!" This pissed off Luna, who's an avid gamer. So Luna

banned Sky from the server of life.

Hell: 1 A.D

Dante has just left his father's house and was going to go see Satan before he left. Satan was

a good man who loved Dante like a son. He was also mad since he lost to some kid in a guitar

battle and was defeated by another guy named Dante who saved his girlfriend from hell. I

mean, who fights in hell? You should just give up if the devil has taken your stuff.

Satan was playing Yu-Gi-Oh and watching Soul Eater when the doorbell rang. It was Sky

Dante, and he was holding gifts! Satan squealed in joy, clapping his hands and jumping up

and down. Satan invited him in and offered Dante microwave pizza, but he refused. They sat

down, cross - legged on the JFK skin rug and stared each other in the eye. "Happy anniversary

honey." Dante said.

"Woah Woah Woah, What?" Satan asked, but before he had a chance to refuse Dante

dropped his gifts and forced himself upon about that. The dark lord, originator of

sin, raped by a faggot. What a fucking pussy.

Satan was scarred for eternity...

Abdul Sin-bin Osama entered the front door of Satan's mansion and walked into the raping.

Sky Dante shot Abdul and raped his dead body as Satan watched as he raped his dead

husband. Satan walked out and released the bird flu onto hell. "SATAN, NO!" yelled Sky

Dante.

"THIS IS WHAT FUCKING HAPPENS, YOU SHIT EATING CUM DUMPSTER!" Satan yelled as he

exploded into a million Eric of hell was in chaos, and this prompted the pimp

Discord to make a trip liked the look of Sky Dante and made him his top bitch. Thus,

Dante reclaimed his soul and turned into real super san lesbian.

As discord left hell, he slapped Dante and flew off in flying saucer. Dante was emotionally

scarred and super Nova'd. Thus, the universe was no more.

Moral of this story: Never do crystal marajuanas.


End file.
